Æternam
by Ethylen
Summary: A l'aube des 74e Hunger Games, la grand-place du District Douze est prête pour accueillir la Moisson. Dans une petite maison de la Veine, Prim n'arrive pas à dormir, elle rêve qu'elle a été choisie, qu'elle ira dans l'arène... La meilleure place pour suivre les Jeux est devant un écran et contre toute attente, ce sera celle de Prim cette année. (74 HG PoV Prim)
1. Prologue

**Je suis de retour de vacances ! Pour fêter ça, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic' sur HG.  
Prim est un de mes personnages préférés... Non, mon personnage préféré avec ce si énigmatique Cinna et Cato. Je sais mon choix est bizarre, mais bon, c'est pas si grave que ça non plus xD  
La suite est déjà écrite, j'attends donc vos impressions, tentatives d'assassinat, etc. pour la poster ! **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Æternam**

_Résumé : A l'aube des 74e Hunger Games, la grand-place du District Douze est prête pour accueillir la Moisson. Dans une petite maison de la Veine, Prim n'arrive pas à dormir, elle rêve qu'elle a été choisie, qu'elle ira dans l'arène... La meilleure place pour suivre les Jeux est devant un écran et contre toute attente, ce sera celle de Prim cette année._

**Prologue**

* * *

_Dans le Capitole_

Les doigts d'Effie tapotent avec impatience sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Dans la salle au sommet de l'un des gratte-ciel du Capitole, elle triture dans ses doigts le verre à pied contenant une boisson vert pomme et pétillante. Elle qui est si frivole d'habitude, elle se tait et écoute ses collègues, qui se vantent.

- Il paraît qu'il fait toujours beau temps dans le Quatre ! s'extasie une femme mince, à la peau couleur chocolat.

- N'importe quoi, réplique un autre, déguisé en carte à jouer. J'y étais l'année dernière et crois-moi ou non, il pleuvait des cordes. Le District Deux m'a l'air bien mieux.

Il se frotte les mains, satisfait de sa promotion. Passer du Quatre au Deux grâce à la victoire de l'un des tributs est quelque chose, et c'est plutôt rare dans le métier. Tous les autres le fusillent du regard, l'année dernière tous leurs tributs sont morts, ils ont perdu leurs paris, beaucoup d'argent, et stagnent dans le même district depuis plusieurs éditions des Jeux. Ce n'est pas juste, pensent-ils tous écoutant les blagues de l'hôtesse du Un, les babillages de l'hôte du Deux. Mais ils changent vite d'avis lorsque les plats luxueux du repas arrivent devant eux.

Canard à l'orange, boeuf bourguignon, tout et n'importe quoi pourvu que leur appétit soit satisfait. Effie attrape une cuisse de poulet entre ses doigts et ne change pas pour autant d'humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Effie ? demande Kishen, l'hôte du Deux, avec un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

Elle hausse un sourcil devant son attitude.

- Tout le monde n'a pas autant de chance que toi d'avoir été promu, se plaint-elle d'un ton désolé. J'ai encore le Douze !

- C'est vraiment l'horreur, là-bas ? s'inquiète Loana, l'hôtesse du District Six, toujours aussi avide d'informations à raconter.

Effie se tourne vers elle.

- C'est même pire que l'horreur...

Avec force exagération, Effie décrit le Douze à sa manière. Beaucoup de charbon, beaucoup trop de charbon, mais enfin c'est incensé, ça rentre partout dans les coutures et ça crée des allergies !

Loana s'étouffe devant tant de réalisme, finalement avoir le Six ne peut pas être pire que _ça_. C'est, au Capitole, ce qu'on appelle une épouvantable tragédie.

* * *

Caesar sourit, les maquilleuses s'activent autour de lui comme des abeilles, opérant les dernières retouches.  
Le présentateur des Hunger Games transpire sous la couche énorme de maquillage mais ne le montre pas, il s'en fiche, il en a l'habitude depuis le temps. Cela fait longtemps, bientôt quarante ans qu'il est à son poste, et ça lui convient parfaitement. Il a déjà commenté une Expiation et aura bientôt la chance d'en animer une deuxième, l'année prochaine ce sera grandiose, Caesar se lèche presque les babines rien qu'en en rêvant.

C'est un homme qui pense à son avenir et passe son temps à anticiper toutes les catastrophes possibles et imaginables. Il faut dire que dans le milieu des Hunger Games, le moindre faux pas peut être fatal. Les Juges qui ont le malheur de ne pas bien faire leur travail ont la fâcheuse tendance de disparaître du jour au lendemain... Et Caesar sait que ce ne sera pas son cas, il est bien trop précieux au président Snow pour que celui-ci puisse se risquer à se débarasser de lui. Et puis, il n'est pas Juge... En quarante ans, Caesar a acquis une grande popularité. Non seulement au Capitole mais aussi dans tous les Districts.  
Il le sait et en profite grandement.

Cette année promet d'être exceptionnelle, il le sent.

Et quand Caesar Flickerman sent quelque chose, il ne sen trompe jamais.

«Silence sur le plateau, tout le monde en place s'il vous plait, direct dans dix secondes ! Dix... Neuf... Huit... Sept... Six...»

Caesar inspire profondément, il est prêt. Son équipe de préparation déserte rapidement les lieux. Le plateau de tournage est vide, c'est son heure de gloire à lui.

«Trois... Deux, Un, et... ACTION !»

* * *

**Je vous fais mariner, je sais. On ne voit pas Prim, je sais. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire un peu au Capitole... Comment trouvez-vous mon Caesar et ma Effie ? Pas trop OOC j'espère ? *grand sourire***  
**Alors j'attends vos reviews, et je pense bientôt pouvoir trouver une bonne idée de rythme de publication entre toutes mes fic' en cours... Mais je ne promets rien. **

**A bientôt pour le chapitre un ! **


	2. La boule géante

**Franchement désolée si vous recevez encore ce mail, mais ffnet a bugé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais à la place de ce chapitre, il y avait le deux... j'en suis franchement désolée.  
Le voilà, et le deux suivra, avec le trois en plus ! (moi aussi je vais devoir supprimer les mails, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas les seuls)**

**Re-ENJOY pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, ce fichu chapitre ! **

* * *

**Chapitre Un : La boule géante**

_District Douze, dans une petite maison de la Veine_

* * *

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai du mal à repérer où je suis.  
J'ai froid, je manque d'air, j'ai chaud en même temps, j'ai le frond trempé par ma sueur, mes mèches sont collées par les gouttes de transpiration. Je déteste cette sensation, d'avoir le coeur qui bat tellement que ça fait mal, de croire qu'on vient de sortir de l'eau après avoir cru qu'on se noyait. Je tente de me calmer. J'ai douze ans, j'ai douze ans, je me répète comme une chanson lancinante dans ma tête. Douze ans, douze ans, tu es trop grande pour aller réveiller la terre entière pour un cauchemar. Trois nuits déjà que je ne dors pas. Je dors quand même en apparence, parce qu'il faut que mon petit corps d'enfant se repose, mais, à l'intérieur, c'est déjà tout autre chose. Mon cerveau s'active, comme un dingue, et me fait revivre les cauchemars qui me tenaillent.

Et je me réveille encore plus épuisée que jamais.  
_Douze ans, douze ans,_ chantonne la voix de ma conscience dans ma tête. Douze ans, et un papier dans la boule... La boule.  
J'ai rêvé qu'elle grandissait, qu'elle devenait géante, assez grande pour m'envelopper toute entière. Ensuite elle se remplissait d'eau, tout doucement, et j'ai eu le temps de voir la mort arriver jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus que ma tête en dehors de l'eau. Ma tête blonde et juste au-dessus, la paroi supérieure de cette boule de verre dont la forme épousait celle du haut de mon crâne. C'est drôle de flotter au milieu d'un milier de petits papiers avec des noms inscrits dessus, et un trou dans cette boule, d'où sort une main enveloppée d'un gant de plastic transparent qui cherche quelque chose. Mais pas n'importe quoi : elle me cherche moi. Et puis elle me trouve, et je me réveille quand la main me tire les cheveux pour me sortir de la boule.

Je me réveille en retenant un cri d'horreur, le souffle court. Je me tourne vers le corps de ma soeur à ma droite. Et me rappelle les paroles de mon père qui savait tout le temps quand je faisais un cauchemar. _«Regarde Katniss, Prim, elle arrive à bien dormir, pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme elle ? Allez, retourne te coucher, je viens avec toi si tu veux. Non, il n'y a pas de monstre sous le lit. Il n'aurait pas la place, regarde. Le matelas est posé juste contre le sol. Tu t'allonges ?_»

Me tenant d'une main, il soulève la couverture, Katniss s'agite dans son sommeil et ouvre des yeux curieux. _«Qu'est-s'qui s'passe ?»_

_«C'est rien, Kat, ta soeur a fait un cauchemar, rendors-toi, Prim se recouche. Tu te recouche, d'accord, Prim ?»_

Je hoche la tête et suit la voix de mon père qui chuchote dans ma conscience.  
Encore tremblante, je repousse la couverture du lit, en essayant de la faire bouger le moins possible et de ne surtout pas réveiller Katniss. Puis le contact du parquet noir du grenier, et de la poussière de charbon, me fait un peu de bien. Ça, je connais, ça me rassure. Je traine des pieds en tentant de ne pas faire craquer ce parquet au bois vermoulu et m'approche du lit de ma mère. Elle y dort toute seule depuis que le canari a cessé de chanter, mort dans la mine, piégé au fond de la terre comme mon père dont le corps a volé en morceaux à cause de l'explosion du grisou.

Maudit grisou.

Je prends la place de mon père pour quelques heures et me blottis contre ma mère. Celle-ci ne réagit pas, immobile dans son sommeil comme dans la vraie vie. Je m'allonge et tire la couverture vers moi, mais je ne dors pas, j'en suis incapable.

Si je ferme les yeux, la main revient me chercher. Et si je me rendors, elle me trouvera, comme d'habitude.

Alors j'essaye de retrouver un peu de réconfort en me cachant dans la chemise de nuit de ma mère.

Le bruissement caractéristique d'une couverture que l'on repousse m'alerte. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à fixer la charpente charbonneuse du plafond du grenier mais depuis, le soleil est apparu dans le ciel, m'éblouissant au passage, et Katniss l'accompagne dans son lever aux aurores. Je me redresse et la regarde s'habiller.

- Tu vas où ? je demande tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Maman.

Cette précaution est inutile, elle se réveillera toute seule, comme d'habitude. Et elle descendra dans la cuisine, le regard vide, pour s'asseoir sur une chaise et y rester toute la journée. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'est la Moisson, ma première que je passerai loin d'elle, dans la section des douze ans. Rien qu'en y pensant, mon estomac se noue douloureusement.

- Faut que j'y aille, c'est tout, répond Katniss d'une voix évasive.

Elle veut que je la laisse tranquille, c'est normal je pense, alors je jette l'éponge et me contente de hocher la tête. Normalement je l'aurais harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise où elle se rend et quand elle pense rentrer, et si j'allais rester toute seule avec Maman encore longtemps, et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pendant tout ce temps, et est-ce qu'on va manger aujourd'hui. Mais ce matin, je me tais, et elle me regarde bizarrement.

- Faut que j'y aille mais je t'aime, ajoute ma soeur avec un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut faire passer. Elle va dans la forêt et va rejoindre Gale Hawthorne, comme d'habitude. Même si c'est la Moisson, le train-train quotidien continue.

- Il y a un fromage sur la table, dis-je d'une petite voix. Tu pourras le donner à Gale de ma part.

- D'accord, réplique Kat' en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Puis elle descend l'échelle, toute en souplesse. Je me dis que j'ai hâte de grandir... Et je refoule de suite cette idée. Plus les années passeront et plus j'aurais de petits papiers à mon nom dans la boule.

Plus de Primerose Everdeen dans cette fichue boule de verre.

Je ne veux pas grandir.

* * *

J'attends que la porte de la maison se referme derrière Katniss avec son grincement habituel.  
Je connais par coeur ce bruit, ça veut dire que ma soeur rentre à la maison, qu'elle ne s'est pas fait prendre par les Pacificateurs en sortant de la forêt, que tout va bien et que la vie au District Douze continue comme avant. En fait non, tout ne va pas bien, mais c'est tout comme.

Je peux entrer dans mon short troué sans le déboutonner.

C'est dire si on ne mange pas tous les jours. Mais grâce à Katniss, j'arrive quand même à avoir un peu de muscles dans les bras et dans les jambes et à ce que mes côtes soient recouvertes par une couche de peau appréciable. On ne les voit pas encore.

C'est déjà ça.

* * *

Finalement je me lève et descend l'échelle en pied-de-chèvre pour me retrouver directement dans la seule pièce du rez-de-chaussé.  
Elle comprend une table, quatre chaises, un évier en fonte (on a de la chance d'en avoir un, la maison devait déjà être ainsi quand elle nous a été attribuée), un fauteuil à bascule, un placard tout petit pour ranger les maigres provisions que nous pouvons nous offrir. Et on a aussi un poële à charbon, toutes les maisons du Douze en sont pourvues. Il sert à tout. Chauffer, repasser le linge, cuire les plats, chauffer l'eau pour se laver une fois par semaine.

Un miaulement me fait sursauter, c'est mon chat Buttercup qui descend pour une fois de son piédestal sur le fauteuil à bascule assemblé par mon père. Il vient se frotter à mes jambes et je l'attrape sous le ventre, puis je vais piquer sa place sur le fauteuil.

- Désolée, Buttercup, Kat' n'est pas encore rentrée, on n'a rien à manger pour le moment, dis-je parce que parler me fait du bien.

C'est un véritable ventre à pattes, ce chat. Il me fixe, avec un regard qui doit vouloir dire : «Donne moi à manger, je te méprise. Rrrr.»

Je soupire. Il est incorrigible. Mais je l'adore.  
Ça change agréablement du mutisme de ma mère. Enfin, quand je lui parle, je fais la conversation pour deux, on dirait le chat. Ses réponses ne sont que des monosyllabes ou des grognements inintelligbles mais au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à la comprendre. Elle communique avec moi par gestes ou regards appuyés et se tait dès que Katniss revient.

Je ne justifie ni n'apprécie son comportement mais c'est sans doute parce que Kat' lui rappelle trop mon père. En tout cas, ma mère est un refuge de paradoxes.

Buttercup me donne un coup de tête et monte sur mon torse pour mieux se frotter contre moi. J'ai un petit rire, comme d'habitude quand il fait ça, mais il sonne horriblement faux. Tant pis. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer la comédie aujourd'hui et je ne vais pas essayer de me montrer joyeuse.

Ma mère descend à son tour. Ses yeux vides font vaguement le tour de la pièce, elle voit l'absence de Katniss et ne réagit pas quand je l'appelle, elle s'en fiche, c'est la Moisson, elle est hagarde, comme d'habitude, regarde dans ma direction mais ne me voit même pas. Je soupire.

- Maman, je vais voir Lady, j'annonce avec un calme olympien.

Étonnant.

Elle me considère du regard et semble enfin remarquer ma présence. Je soutiens et savoure ce contact oculaire avant de filer dans l'étable.

* * *

**Je crois que ce chapitre est assez court... Enfin, aussi long que d'habitude dans mes autres fics, je crois. Merci de manifester vos avis, critiques and co dans des **_reviews_**, j'accepte tout, je n'attends que de m'améliorer ! **

**A bientôt dans d'autres fics... **


	3. Préparation

**Chapitre Deux, let's go ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : Préparation**

* * *

Me cachant dans la fourrure douce de ma chèvre, j'appréhende déjà l'heure où je devrais me rendre sur la grand-place du District, même si j'ai douze ans, mon aversion de la foule est toujours là, bien présente, tout au fond de moi. C'est sans doute à cause de la foule qu'il y avait devant les portes de la mine le jour du coup de grisou. Peut-être. Certainement.

Les poils bruns de la tête de Lady me chatouillent le nez et je m'éloigne finalement d'elle, juste avant d'éternuer. Je ne suis pas allergique mais ses poils sont bizarres, bien différents de ceux de Buttercup. Ils sont un peu raides, pleins de morceaux de paille. J'aime bien la paille. Quand j'étais petite, j'allais me cacher dedans en espérant pouvoir y passer le restant de ma vie sans que personne ne me trouve.

Aujourd'hui aussi j'ai envie de me cacher dedans. Mais je me contente d'attrapper le seau en ferraille et de m'agenouiller sur le sol de terre battue pour traire Lady. Ça m'occupe un bon moment et je ne pense à rien pendant ce temps, c'est parfait, ça me change de mes pensées déprimantes du jour.

Pourtant ce matin je ne peux pas aller me cacher dans la paille. Sinon, ils m'arracheraient la langue, ou pire. La présence à la Moisson est obligatoire, sauf si on est à l'article de la mort et par conséquent incapable de se déplacer. Mais dans ces cas-là, les Pacificateurs viennent toujours vérifier. Si ils ne trouvent personne, ils remuent ciel et terre pour trouver le contrevenant et ils l'exécutent immédiatement. Pour l'exemple.

Je frissonne et secoue la tête, stop, pensées positives !

J'ai beau me creuser le cerveau pendant dix minutes, je n'en trouve malheureusement aucune.

Le seau est maintenant rempli de lait crémeux, presque à ras bord et je le tiens à bout de bras en revenant, claudiquant, dans la cuisine. Je le hisse tant bien que mal pour le poser sur la table et Katniss, de retour, m'aide à le poser.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

Je me mords la lèvre. Non, je n'ai pas bien dormi...

- Non, je réponds en baissant les yeux. Mais c'est pas grave, je ne suis pas fatiguée, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux suspicieux et vide la moitié du seau dans une carafe en terre. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'elle vide dedans. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'eau qui monte autour de moi...

Katniss me prend dans ses bras, je m'y réfugie avec plaisir, et je ne bouge pas, et je ne retiens plus mes larmes.

Son odeur m'envahit. Elle sent la forêt, les framboises, l'herbe sèche. Cette odeur qui, plus que jamais, me fait sentir chez moi.

- C'était moi, je gémis.

- Mais ce sera pas toi, tu n'as qu'un papier à ton nom Prim, tu seras pas tirée...

Je ne bouge toujours pas et par-dessus l'épaule de ma soeur, je vois Buttercup qui arrive vers nous en nous jaugeant d'un air curieux. Il sait que quand Kat' revient, il peu avoir droit à un peu de viande. Idiot de chat.

Quand Katniss me lâche, il prend le relai et ne me lâche plus d'une semelle, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur moi commencent à me calmer.

«Maintenant, il est l'heure de te préparer, Prim. Tu viens ?»

La voix de mon père résonne dans ma tête, comme d'habitude le jour de la Moisson. Je vais me cacher derrière le rideau tendu au milieu de la cuisine-salon-salle de bain, j'ôte un à un mes habits et entre dans le gros baquet d'eau chaude. Cette eau à servi à boire un peu de thé à la menthe, laver grossièrement les trois robes du jour, les repasser ensuite, et maintenant à nous laver. J'entre la première dans l'eau parce que, étant plus menue, j'en utilise moins.

Rapidement, je passe le pain de savon noir sur toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Heureusement, me laver permet encore une fois de vider mon esprit de toute pensée parasite. D'accord, j'ai compris, il faut que je m'occupe à tout prix les mains pour penser à autre chose qu'à la Moisson. A mesure que l'heure tourne, je me sens de plus en plus mal. Mais je refoule mes larmes et me force à avancer.

Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer.

* * *

Toujours cachée par le rideau, je me saisis du bustier de la robe, l'enfile, puis me glisse dans la jupe. Buttercup accourt alors en miaulant et en se frottant à moi. A son air satisfait, je devine que ma soeur a dû lui donner à manger.

- Dalleux.

Il feule, indigné, et je hausse les épaules. Ce chat est un idiot fini doublé d'un gourmand sans pareilles, mais je l'adore. En compensation, je vais chercher un bol et y verse un peu de lait de Lady dedans. Il se rue dessus et commence à laper le liquide avec une frénésie qui me fait pouffer de rire.

Puis je me tourne vers le miroir fendu et contemple, intriguée, mon corps infantile. Je détourne vite les yeux pour tenter vaguement de faire rentrer le bas du bustier dans la jupe et le coincer contre ma taille. J'arrive à faire presque tout le tour mais comme d'habitude, pour le derrière que mes mains n'atteignent pas, je bloque et j'abandonne après des essais infructueux.

Buttercup me tourne autour, joignant des miaulements à des ronrons affectueux. Il me parle toujours, celui-là, et des fois j'ai l'impression de le comprendre... Mais bon, c'est un chat, juste un chat. Enfin non, pas n'importe-quel chat, c'est mon Buttercup.

Je lui souris et, m'agenouillant sur le sol, le gratte sous le menton. Ayant reçu sa caresse, il s'enfuie en-dessous du rideau et je sors à mon tour. Ensuite je vais chercher un peigne, me dessine une raie bien au milieu du dessus du crâne. Et puis j'assemble mes cheveux en deux tresses qui pendent sur le côté.

Je souris tristement. Déjà que je ne suis pas bien grande, là j'ai encore plus l'air d'une gamine. On dirait que j'ai dix ans.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis bien comme ça.

- Maman ?

Elle se tourne à peine vers moi, ne réagit pas vraiment et se contente de finir de rassembler les tresses de ma soeur en un chignon complexe. Je regarde ses doigts agiles, elle doit penser comme moi que l'activité bloque les pensées parasites. Attitude étrange pour elle vu qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps à se lamenter en silence un peu partout dans la maison, sans bouger. Elle se retourne et me regarde, ses yeux posés sur moi, son regard me transperçant sans s'arrêter sur moi pour autant.

- Oh regarde toi, tu es magnifique !

J'ouvre la bouche de stupeur mais non, ma mère est incapable d'aligner autant de mots, c'est Kat' qui arrive vers moi et s'agenouille pour avoir la tête à ma hauteur.

- Mais il faut rentrer ta queue, petit canard...

- Coin-coin, répliqué-je avec un sourire discret.

Elle entoure ma taille de ses bras et la partie du bustier qui n'était pas coincée dans ma jupe disparait.

* * *

- Il faut qu'on rentre, Kat', Buttercup va être tout seul toute la matinée ! je m'exclame en tirant sur la jupe de ma soeur, abandonnant tout espoir de me montrer plus mature que ce que je suis déjà.

- Il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul, dépèche-toi, Prim, soupire-t-elle.

Je baisse piteusement les yeux et serre sa main, restant tétanisée par le nombre hallucinant de gens qui se pressent dans les rues de la Veine. On n'est même pas encore sorties de notre propre rue que déjà, il est quasiment impossible de se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me retient de courir retourner me cacher dans la paille avec Lady. Ah si, la main de Katniss qui serre la mienne encore plus fort qu'avant et me force à avancer. Et aussi la menace des tenailles qui pourraient venir me couper la langue.

Alors je rattrape ma soeur et j'essaie tant bien que mal de marcher à son rythme, tenant la main de ma mère de l'autre côté pour ne pas la perdre au milieu de tous ces gens et la forcer à rester avec nous.

Cette année, la grand-place du District est toujours aussi pleine qu'avant. Je m'arrête, tétanisée, incapable d'aller plus loin. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici ! J'ai envie de courir me cacher, ils vont passer au-dessus de moi, m'écraser, et la main va m'attraper et...

- Allez, Prim, viens. Pri-im !

Je ne bouge pas. Peux pas. Peux pas bouger, me laisse pas...

- Ça va aller, chérie, ça va aller. Elle va juste prendre ton doigt et prélever une toute petite goutte de...

- Mais tu m'avais pas dit que...

- Ça va aller je te dis ! Va t'asseoir avec les autres et je te rejoindrais après, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et l'impulsion d'avancer m'est donnée quand une fille de ma classe me bouscule.

- Oh, Prim... Désolée, lâche-t-elle. Tu viens avec moi ?

* * *

Je me laisse entraîner par Harriet et on se place dans la queue. La femme du recensement me tire le doigt. La piqûre me fait sursauter, je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça fait mal. Surtout quand on vous presse le doigt après pour que le sang coule.

Tenant mon doigt entre deux autres, je me place dans la section des douze ans. Je suis tellement petite que de là où je suis, je ne vois presque pas l'hôtesse, Effie Trinket, qui minaude devant son micro. Elle laisse la place au maire Undersee, je me repère avec les sons parce que la scène est trop haute pour que je puisse voir quelque chose. Ensuite, après le discours du maire, ils passent l'habituel film sur la révolte du Treize sur le grand écran géant. Là, j'arrive à voir quelque chose. Juste le bas de l'écran, mais si je lève la tête et me tords le cou, j'arrive à tout voir.

La vue de crânes humains calcinés me donne la nausée et Harriet et Joan doivent me soutenir pour que je ne tombe pas dans les pommes.

Puis Effie Trinket rentre enfin en scène. Elle se dirige vers la boule des filles.

J'ai mal au ventre, mes jambes vont lâcher prise.

Ça y est, elle a choisi un papier...

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je crois que je prie. S'il vous plait, qui que vous soyez, pas moi.

Pas moi.

Pas moi... Je vous en supplie, pas moi.

- Pri-imrose Everdeen !

* * *

**Voilà pour le moment :)**

**Il est un peu plus long que le précédent, et ça se trouve ça va s'améliorer, dans la longueur ! Manifestez vos avis par reviews, c'est vraiment important pour moi. **

**A plus ! **


	4. Au-devant de la scène

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de la fausse manip dont j'ai été victime. Pour m'excuser, voici le chapitre Trois. Il était censé être bien plus court (je ne vais pas dire où il devait s'arrêter sinon vous viendrez m'égorger dans mon sommeil), mais je l'ai couplé avec l'ancien chapitre Quatre, donc normalement, pour la longueur ça devrait aller ! **

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Chapitre Trois : Au-devant de la scène**

* * *

- Pri-imrose Everdeen ! annonce Effie en écorchant mon nom avec un stupide accent du Capitole.

Attendez... Mon nom ? C'était mon nom, ça ? J'entends des gémissements dans la section des douze ans, je regarde partout autour de moi avant de comprendre qu'ils viennent de moi. Je me tais instantanément, honteuse. Je voudrais m'enfoncer sous terre. Pendant une folle seconde d'angoisse, j'imagine que je peux courir jusque chez moi, enfourcher Lady et m'enfuir du District. Sauf que mes jambes s'auto-commandent et me font sortir de la section des douze ans, marcher dans l'allée centrale. Je lève la tête, retiens mes larmes. Pour m'occuper les mains, je range ma queue de canard dans ma jupe. «Coin-coin», chantonne une voix dans ma tête.

Je n'avais qu'un papier. Si Effie n'avait pas fouillé au milieu de la boule pour faire durer le suspens, je n'aurais pas été tirée...

_«Coin-coin !»_

J'entends quelqu'un hurler mon nom.

- PRIM !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui a crié ? Je continue à marcher, je dois monter sur l'estrade. C'est moi qui dois monter.

- PRIM ! Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut.

... Je ne vais pas aller dans l'arène, alors ? Je me fige, je ne comprends plus rien, tout se mélange dans ma tête. Quelqu'un court vers moi. J'entends à peine ce que ma soeur dit quand elle me prend dans ses bras, je hurle, je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Et je m'envole dans l'air, et je continue de hurler. Gale, lâche-moi, je veux voir Katniss !

Gale n'entend pas, alors je le frappe de toutes mes forces, il s'en fiche, et ne me laisse tomber au sol qu'une fois près de ma mère. Je me tais alors, la Moisson doit continuer, et puis je n'ai plus de voix, mais juste mes larmes pour pleurer. Katniss est là-haut, sur l'estrade. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Un garçon est appelé, il monte vers ma soeur. Laisse-la, c'est ma soeur, ne la touche pas ! Je pleure à chaudes larmes dans les jupes de ma mère, des sanglots intarissables me secouent, je n'en peux plus, j'arrive à peine à respirer. Je sens une main me caresser le dos et je me calme, doucement, pendant que ma mère semble se réveiller de sa léthargie habituelle. On se dirige vers le maire Undersee, accompagnées de Gale, et on signe le registre de ceux qui veulent dire leurs adieux aux tributs. A côté de moi se tient Mr. Mellark. C'est son fils qui a été tiré ? Je ne le savais pas.

Je baisse tristement les yeux et ne le regarde plus, pas plus qu'il ne me remarque. La tenancière de la boulangerie me fusille du regard. Elle fronce le nez. Tout le monde sait que je viens de la Veine même si je suis aussi blonde que ceux de la Ville. Je l'évite et me cache dans la jupe de ma mère.

Puis on rentre dans l'hôtel de Justice.

Quand les Pacificateurs nous jettent dehors, c'est au tour de Gale d'aller voir ma soeur. J'ai encore hurlé quand les hommes en blanc m'ont viré de la salle et je n'ai presque plus de voix.

- Gale, je peux venir ? Dis, je peux revenir ? je supplie.

Il ne m'entend pas et les Pacificateurs me poussent dehors sans aucun regard. Je ne sais pas si je m'attendais à être traitée avec plus d'égards vu que je viens d'être «sauvée» de l'arène, mais l'attitude de Gale suffit à me mettre en rogne. Je reste dans l'ombre de l'Hôtel de Justice avec ma mère pendant que la grand-place se vide de monde. Gale ressort, me regarde avec des yeux désolés. Je l'ignore à mon tour. Il m'a volé ma soeur, lui aussi. Je regarde le maire d'un air suppliant. Laissez moi entrer, je veux voir Katniss... S'il vous plait.

Il secoue négativement la tête et nous fait reculer. Je reste devant la porte, butée. Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que les adieux ne seront pas terminés.

Madge Undersee finit par arriver, les joues striées de larmes. Elle me prend doucement dans ses bras et je me laisse faire sans réagir.

Puis elle rentre elle aussi à l'intérieur.

Trois minutes plus tard, tout le monde ressort.

Je me dis que je vais revoir Katniss à la gare mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il y aura autant de monde que lors de la Moisson me terrifie.

* * *

Devant la gare, les quais sont noirs de monde.  
Je m'avance en vacillant et heureusement, tout le monde me reconnaît et me laisse passer devant. La foule est disparate. Il y a les parieurs de la Ville qui viennent espionner les attitudes de ma soeur pour voir si elle a des chances de gagner. Je tente un sourire, ils ne savent pas ce qu'elle vaut en vrai. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'elle sait vraiment faire et je suis plutôt contente de cet avantage. Je reconnais aussi des amis de mon père, des «clients» auxquels ma soeur donne ses prises, les Hawthorne au complet, et beaucoup, beaucoup de gens de la ville venus saluer le départ du fils du boulanger. Je crois que c'est Peeta, le plus jeune de la fratrie. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je hausse les épaules, je le reconnaitrais facilement quand il sortira de la voiture d'Effie Trinket. Rien que penser à l'hôtesse m'arrache une grimace de dégoût et je dois me maîtriser pour me taire et ne pas hurler ma rage au monde. De quoi aurais-je l'air ? Je ne fais que pleurer depuis tout à l'heure. Oh et ça y est, je recommence. Je tiens à peine debout et ma mère ne le remarque même pas, c'est Harriet qui doit se faufiler vers moi pour m'aider à ne pas m'effondrer au sol. J'accueille mon amie avec un sourire triste qui sonne particulièrement faux.

Elle se rapproche de moi et me colle contre elle. Je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas la force de parler. Mais j'apprécie son geste.

* * *

Quand la voiture arrive, dans un vrombissement, je ne tiens plus en place.  
Je me tortille entre les bras de Madge comme une fillette de deux ans qui veut que son père la laisse tomber par terre et je m'approche de la barrière qui sépare ma soeur de la foule. La première personne à sortir de la voiture est le chauffeur, habillé à la mode du Capitole, dans un uniforme bleu nuit. Il ouvre la porte de devant et Effie Trinket, pleine de ridicule dans sa robe rose framboise en sort. Elle marche avec un air dédaigneux sur ses talons qui font vingt bons centimètres et manque plusieurs fois de tomber par terre, le sol de la gare est inégal vu qu'elle ne sert que très rarement. Il est inutile de dépenser des sous pour entretenir la gare alors qu'il suffit de faire en sorte de la faire briller pour le jour de la Moisson, et puis c'est tout.

Je trépigne d'impatience, c'est la dernière fois que je verrais ma soeur en vrai, et pas devant un écran de télévision. Enfin le chauffeur ouvre la porte arrière droite, grosse déception, c'est le tribut masculin qui en sort. Et c'est bien Peeta Mellark, mon pressentiment est confirmé. Je cherche sa mère des yeux dans la foule, elle est là, le regarde avec un horrible sourire satisfait. Quoi, elle n'est pas triste que son fils soit voué à une mort presque certaine ?

Non, elle doit penser que ça lui fait une bouche de moins à mourir. Cette femme n'a pas de coeur, elle bat ses enfants quand il font la moindre erreur. Enfin, quand je dis enfants... Les fils Mellark sont tous majeurs maintenant, ils ont survécu aux Hunger Games, sauf Peeta. Pauvre Peeta.

Les gens vont retenir le nom de ma soeur à cause de son geste mais Peeta restera dans l'ombre et sera complètement oublié. J'ai honte. J'ai mal pour lui, j'évite son regard quand ses yeux se posent sur moi.

* * *

Une clameur agite la foule, c'est ma soeur qui sort de la voiture. J'ai envie de courir vers elle mais les trop nombreux Pacificateurs qui les encadrent me dissuadent de faire quoi que ce soit.

Deux minutes plus tard, Kat' disparaît dans le train.

Je peux maintenant ajouter le bruit de tonnerre qui caractérise son départ à la longue liste de mes phobies.

Hazelle Hawthorne se dirige vers moi et ma mère, une fois que la foule a déserté les quais. Le train a disparu dans un tournant depuis longtemps et je me sens plus seule que jamais.

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir manger chez nous, propose Hazelle en regardant ma mère avec un sourire triste.

Je lève la tête vers elle, Maman hoche la tête, tout ce qui peut lui faire quitter les quais est utile pour elle. Sauf qu'elle sera incapable de partir d'elle-même et je dois la tirer vers moi pour qu'elle daigne bouger et ne pas rester prostrée devant les voies. D'ailleurs les Pacificateurs chassent de l'endroit les derniers curieux et c'est Gale qui leur fait face.

- Oui-oui, on s'en va ! s'exclame-t-il, mains tournées vers les Pacificateurs en signe de paix. On s'en va ! Vous venez, Garance ?

A l'entente de son nom, elle s'anime enfin alors que les Pacificateurs allaient se diriger vers elle pour la faire avancer de force.

- Elle est en état de choc, s'excuse Hazelle d'une voix douce.

Le Pacificateur auquel elle s'adresse fait cliqueter son arme d'un air menaçant et on file vers la Veine le plus vite possible. Compris, on s'en va.

Mais ça ne me ramènera pas ma soeur.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, les fans de Gale seront contentes de le voir... ou pas... J'espère que je n'ai pas versé dans le cliché, j'essaye de marier le livre et le film avant de voler de mes propres ailes pour la suite et franchement, ce n'est pas facile ! Le pire c'est d'essayer de faire une bonne Prim... **

**Donc j'imagine que vous vous y attendez, j'attends vos **_reviews_** pour savoir si je me suis plantée ou non... **

**Bonne rentrée à ceux qui retournent en cours ! Je reprends mercredi et je stresse à mort :( **


	5. Soirée réconfort

**Nouveau chapitre.. un peu court par contre, mais, ENJOY ! **

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre: Soirée réconfort**

* * *

J'aime bien la maison des Hawthorne, ça me change de la bicoque à moitié en ruine dans laquelle on habite avec ma mère et Katniss. Cette maison-là est plus spacieuse, vu que les Hawthorne sont plus nombreux que nous. Hazelle a cinq bouches à nourrir, je me demande comment elle arriverait à joindre les deux bouts sans la chasse de Gale et ses escapades formellement interdites dans la forêt. Gale a trois frères et soeurs : Rory a mon âge, vient ensuite Vicky qui a dix ans, et Posy qui en a cinq. Elle qui adore le rose, la tenue d'Effie de ce matin a dû lui plaire. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et ne remarque pas l'absence de Katniss. Rory est silencieux pour une fois, Vicky essaie d'occuper Posy, Gale avance dans les rues de la Veine en lançant des regards noirs à quiconque croise maloncontreusement son regard et moi je suis là, au milieu, à essayer de tenir debout. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas fondre en larmes et c'est déjà un effort colossal. Je le fais pour Posy, qui babille n'importe-quoi en sautant par-dessus les flaques d'eau laissées sur place par la dernière pluie.

Gale entre le premier chez eux. Il ouvre la porte, monte à l'étage, les marches souffrent tant il les martyrise et j'entends une porte claquer violemment. Puis il hurle de rage.

Posy est tétanisée, le cri lui a fait peur, sa mère essaye de la consoler puis elle se calme peu à peu.

- Rory, tu laisse ton frère tranquille ! crie Hazelle alors que Rory pose un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

* * *

Il s'enfuit de l'escalier comme si la marche l'avait brûlé et disparait dans la cuisine. Moi je reste là où je suis, je regarde le sol, j'ai envie de rentrer sous terre. Normalement ma soeur serait avec Gale en haut, on entendrait leurs rires, je serais en train de jouer avec Posy mais cette fois je n'ai pas le coeur à être avec elle. Quand personne ne regarde, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je monte l'escalier.

C'est dans une chambre silencieuse que j'entre. J'ouvre sans frapper, de toute façon, connaissant Gale, il n'aurait pas répondu et m'aurait envoyée bouler dehors. J'avance prudemment dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. On n'a que très rarement l'électricité au Douze alors on s'éclaire soit à la bougie soit avec des lampes à charbon, quand le soleil se couche. Il ne va pas tarder d'ailleurs à disparaître derrière la forêt.

Mais je peux repérer la silhouette de Gale qui est assis sur son lit, immobile, la tête au creux des mains.

- Gale ? je murmure, consciente de sa colère.

En ce moment, j'ignore si je veux qu'il me réponde ou si je veux qu'il m'ignore totalement.

- Va-t'en, Prim.

J'inspire profondément. Je laisse Prim-la-gamine faire place à Prim-la-courageuse et je m'installe sur le lit, juste à côté du meilleur ami de ma soeur. Le sommier en mauvais état se plie dangeureusement sous notre poids.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? je demande, décidée à le faire parler.

- C'est privé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Il va cracher le morceau et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

- D'accord, Monsieur je ne veux rien dire à personne. Reste coincé dans ton mutisme, dis-je.

Je n'ai que douze ans, d'accord... Mais ce n'est pas une raison.

- Prim, fiche moi la paix.

- Non.

- Sors, s'il te plait.

Je soupire, me lève. Je recule doucement, le fixe, en silence. Je n'aime pas son attitude. C'est comme si il aurait voulu que je meure à la place de ma soeur.

Pétrifiée par cette idée, je redescend dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussé.

Personne n'a vu que j'étais partie...

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

Katniss, pourquoi est-tu montée là-haut ? C'est comment, le Capitole ? Les gens sont-ils aussi fous qu'Effie Trinket ? Et Peeta Mellark, il est comment ? C'est quoi, un garçon de la Ville ? Ces gens sont-ils aussi différents de nous ? Est-ce que tu as peur ? Moi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai peur de ne plus te voir. Tu me manques, je n'ai même pas une photo de toi ou un dessin. Alors je m'enveloppe dans ta veste de chasse, je me sens si seule à la maison. Maman n'essaie même plus de me parler. Gale vient tous les jours, il me donne de la viande pour deux. J'ai repris les cours. Ça fait bizarre sans toi.

Et l'entraînement, c'est comment ? J'ai peur pour toi. Cato me fait peur, il avait l'air monstrueux lors de la Moisson.

Il est encore tôt, mais le salon/cuisine/pièce à tout faire est plongé dans la pénombre. La dernière lampe à pétrôle a brûlé toutes les réserves du liquide et je préfère économiser les chandelles pour quand il fait vraiment noir. C'est cher, les chandelles. En attendant l'heure de la parade, je m'occupe les mains en reprisant des jupes de ma mère pendant que Buttercup miaule autour de moi pour rappeler sa présence. Je gémis, je viens de me piquer le doigt avec l'aiguille. Je déteste les aiguilles, ça me rappelle la Moisson. Je me sens seule ici. Je n'ai personne à qui parler.

Ce matin, en cours d'étude des minéraux, les gens m'ont à peine adressé la parole. C'est bizarre, eux qui étaient si attentionnés avant-hier, ils m'ignorent maintenant. Comme si j'allais les condamner à aller aux Jeux parce que j'aurais dû y aller.

C'est injuste. Je déteste les élèves de ma classe pour me faire ça. J'ai perdu ma soeur, je n'ai plus personne à par une mère aussi inutile qu'une Muette et il faut qu'ils me laissent tomber aussi ?

Mes mains se mettent à trembler et j'abandonne mon aiguille sur la table, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller sur la grand-place pour la retransmission de la Parade, si je veux avoir une bonne place pour bien voir l'écran, il faut que j'aide ma mère à se changer tout de suite.

Et après je pourrais enfiler une robe plus montrable que mon vieux short troué.

* * *

**To be continued... **


	6. Annonce

**Hello tout le monde.  
j'ai une annonce à faire. Bonne nouvelle, mauvaise nouvelle ? J'en sais rien, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.  
Alors, après cette brève introduction, rentrons dans le vif du sujet.**

**J'ai décidé, après plusieurs jours de dilemme intense, de faire une pause dans la rédaction de cette fic.**

**Pour plusieurs raisons qui, je pense, justifient carrément mon choix.  
J'ai un projet de fic originale que je dois essayer de mener à bien, j'ai aussi les cours qui ont repris, d'autres histoires à commencer et, comble du malheur, je n'ai plus d'idées pour le moment. **

**Je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer comme ça mais je ne veux pas prendre du retard dans la publication sans prévenir personne alors voilà, j'annonce la mise en pause de cette histoire.**

**Sinon, à bientôt bande de pandas, continuez de rêver ! Moi je retourne en cours et j'essaie de continuer HG65.**

**Ethylen**


End file.
